dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bitterblack Weapon Lv.3/@comment-27719407-20160202031340/@comment-27719407-20160203203329
Hey Jonggonzzales, I'm not talking about order at any time. It was just my bad luck. The chart on Weapons Lv.2 is not misleading because of the following: Say I purify a Lv. 3 Weapon and get a Virge of Madness. It's not the red weapon I want, so I'm gonna godsbane and change vocation to purify it again and get another item. But, what other item? According to the chart I crafted, it could be either Darkening Storm or Blackwing Bow for YELLOW or Sanguine Stalk for BLUE. I used the chart on the Lv.2 page to get items like Hallowed Dragon (didnt want a Magebreaker or Helmbarte Daggers) and other items, for instance. I'm not talking about order of purification. I'm not talking about how purification works. I'm simply trying to create a chart of equivalency. Oh, I got item X from purifying this item using RED vocations. I don't want item X, I want item Y. Oh well, I should try godsbaning to purify it to get another item: one for my pawn. But how do I know what will be the result? Oh, maybe I should check the chart. As stated on the Weapon Lv.2 page: "By using the Godsbane after purifying players can go back and change the vocations of the Arisen and their Main Pawn to receive a weapon for that vocation instead of the previous one. This essentially gives players a chance to choose one of three weapon." This is the same kind of chart that is present on the Lv.2 Weapons page, Gear Lv. 3 page, Armor Lv.2 page and others. It is merely a guide. It doesn't talk about order at all. It talks about choosing the outcome if one doesn't please you. But here, on this page, there ISN'T a chart like this one. I was just trying to provide one. Also, check the comment just below mine (no username, unfortunately): "PSA: If you get a Darkening Storm, it'll purify into Bitter End for red vocation (still Dominion Claw for blue). Getting Framae Blades will net you Devil's Bane. I was confused since they're not in the same category, so I figured I'd let people know." This is exactly why the chart on this page is misleading. It leads us to think that, if you purify it as a basic vocation, you will get either Devilsbane, Dread Aspis, Framae Blades, Darkening Storm, or Dominion Claw. We know that only the color of the vocation has effect on the outcome, not whether that vocation is basic or advanced or hybrid. Yes, this page's chart says "Used by:", but It is a detail that CAN and HAS gone unnoticed, not only by me. I'm not saying it is wrong, just misleading. And it could be improved. And yes, the chart is the same for everyone. I've manipulated my results by using charts on other pages, be it Weapons or Armor or Gear of any levels. Just as the comment bellow me got the following: Bitter end - Darkening Storm - Dominion Claw, AND Devilsbane - Framae Blades - Dominion Claw. which are two possible outcomes that I had already found.